Bart's ninja handbook
by narutostar
Summary: Bart and Lisa are transported into the world of Naruto.to get back home they must overcome struggles of this new world and work with their new friends to find their way back home


*** I do not own Naruto or the Simpsons **

**Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**The Simpsons belong to Matt Groaning **

**Bart's ninja handbook**

Bart and Lisa are transported into the world of Naruto. Lisa figures out to get back to their world they must first find the stone of fire. But to get it they must overcome struggles of this new world and work with their new friends to find their way back home. Some violence. Genre- comedy/adventure

Chapter one: Where the hell we?

Beep... Beep... Beep... hay hay kid's it's time to wake

Bart sighed as he rolled over to see his clock 7.30am he sighed again and tuned off the alarm the spiky haired blond got up from bed and changed into his classic orange top and blue shorts and walked down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

"Hay mom what's for breakfast?"

"I'm making pancakes" the blue haired woman said as she turned around putting a stack of pancakes on a plate in front of Bart and pouring him a glass of orange juice

"Oh thanks mom" Bart said as he grabbed the mumble syrup and started eating his breakfast.

Just as Bart had finished eating the last of his pancakes, Marge walk to the staircase and yelled for Lisa to hurry or they'd be late for the school bus. A minute later Lisa come into the kitchen carrying a two big hard cover books, Bart was fighting the argue to trip her but he didn't because he'd get a 'ear full from Mom and a nice long lecture about how he should be nice to his sister.

Lisa put the books down on the table as Marge put some pancakes on Lisa's plate "yum thanks mom... where's dad?" she asked as she looked around the room

"He had some important business at work to deal with so he left early" Marge said as she turned to start packing the kids lunch

"I think he meant important drinking at MOE'S to deal with" Bart said leaning closer to Lisa both gigged "so what's the deal with the big books Lies?" Bart continued

"I have a really big test today and I was just brushing up on a few facts"

Then they both heard the school bus pulling up "there's the bus" Marge said handing Bart and Lisa their lunchbox's, Bart and Lisa then ran out to the school bus

"What's up Otto man" Bart said getting on the bus waving the Otto

"What's up Bart my man" Otto said back

Bart and Lisa took their seats on the bus and then Otto put peddle to the metal and in no time flat they were at school.(to barts disappointment)

Time skip 

Lunch time

It was lunch time and Bart once again was complaining about the food as he sat next to Milhouse "this food sucks the sloppy Joes anti even sloppy"

"Well..." Milhouse started but before he continued Bart butted

"Milhouse noting you can say will make this better" Bart said as he took a bite of the sloppy Joe making a sickly face as the after taste came into effect.

Just then a Milhouse's voice interrupted his thoughts "Hi Lisa how are you today... there's a extra sit right next to me" Milhouse said rising and lowing his eyebrows

"No thank... I think I'll just sit next to Bart" Lisa said sitting down

"So how did your test go sis" Bart

"Well I don't like to brag but... I aced it" Lisa said smugly

"Yer...yer whatever... So what do you have for lunch?" Bart asked

"Well I have a Tofu garden salad and soy bean miso soup" Lisa said opening the container

"Yuk... how can you eat that stuff" Bart said making a sickly face.

Lisa ignored Bart's comment and changed the subject "do you know that professor Frinck is working on a device that will be able to transport people to different places in the world in a matter of seconds... Isn't that amazing"

"No Lis what would be amazing is if he actually got it to work" Bart said sarcastically as he took another bit of his sloppy Joe

"Well I am going there after school so if you want to come? I shore professor Frinck would like to show you too" Lisa asked

"I'll come with you Lisa" Milhouse butted in

"Oh... Milhouse I thought you left" Lisa said tuning to look at Milhouse.

"Well?... Ok saves me doing homework and who knows if it works maybe we'll get to go to Japan or something" Bart smiled and leaned back in his seat.

Just then the bell went, with a sigh Bart got up from his set and went off to class. The rest of the day went off like normal Lisa acing tests, Bart pulling pranks and Milhouse well just being Milhouse. As the school day ended Bart waited at the front of the school for Lisa watching all kids exit the school Bart sighed he hated being at school more than he needed too.

A moment later he saw Lisa come out holding a few text books in her arms. Bart and Lisa walked down the road in silence, as they arrived to professor Frinck house they walked down the path to the door. Ringing the door bell Bart turned to Lisa "Hay... how long have you been helping the professor?"

"Well I started a week ago just helping with the research after school" Lisa replied

"Lisa you get out school and then you come here for more work" Bart said just as the door came open.

"Lisa... and Bart come in" professor Frinck said welcoming them in "I've just finished it" he continued walking down the hall, soon they come to a room that kind of looked like a lab it had all different coloured chemicals in different looking containers scattered around the room on tables and benches. As they come to the centre or the room there was a large object coved with a blanket. "This my young friend's is my latest invention... the matter transporter 2000" he said pulling back the blanket revealing a strange looking chair with switches and knobs "And you will be the first to give it a try"

Bart sighed was he doomed to be a test rat, sighing again him and Lisa sat on the chair with a flip of o switch the transporter came to life it buzzed and cracked as blue sparks flow around them the chair shacking uncontrollably "Bart we need to get off" Lisa cried but it was too late the chair was coved in a blue light and then vanished in a flash of blue light. "I don't think that worked" professor Frinck said rubbing his chin as he looked over the note he had written on a black bored.

Bart and Lisa screamed at the top of their lungs as the chair spun though what seemed to be endless black hole, but it all come to a crashing end when the black hole vanished and the ground suddenly come up close and personal as they slammed into it the last thing Bart and Lisa saw was a blond orange blur... "Hay are you two ok..." the voice trailed off as Bart and Lisa fell unconscious.

End of chapter one

**Narutostar: hoped you liked the first chapter of Barts ninja handbook **


End file.
